User blog:MomoQca/Blitzkrieg (dialogue)
Scene 1: East Gate :Walter :I'm sure you can guess why I've asked you here. :The Ganglion are mobilizing at Bedrock Hold in Primordia. We think they're going to strike NLA. :So we're not going to wait. Instead, a strike team will lead an attack and seize the fortress. :Frye :Sounds right up my alley. :Walter :I was hoping you'd say that, Frye. :I'd like you to lead the strike team. :Frye :Sure thing, boss. :Walter :The rest of you will remain behind and guard New LA's perimeter. :Frye :What, we're not all going? :Walter :The city's defenses can't spare everyone. :If more Ganglion forces struck, New LA would crumble in hours. :Frye :Guess that's true. :Phog :I'll guard the city. Playing offense isn't my thing. :Walter :All right. Phog here will head up the defensive effort. :As a Prospector, that makes more sense anyway. :How about you? Which team will you join? Frye's route :Cross :Choice A — Attack: Go to Bedrock Hold with Frye. :Frye :Why ain't I surprised? :Just follow me. I'll get you home safe! :Or more likely, I'll follow while you do the heavy lifting. :But at least I'll be watching your back! :Walter :I'll begin the briefing. :Frye, you take the strike team and head for the hold. :Take out as many of the assault forces they've assembled there as you can. :With any luck, we can prevent this attack on New LA completely. :Any questions? :Frye :There's more than just these new forces at the base, right? What do we do with the others? :Walter :Your only targets are the ones planning to hit the city. You can ignore the rest. :Frye :Roger that. :Walter :Any other questions? :Okay. Phog? I'll explain your role in a second. :Good luck, strike team. Dismissed! Scene 2: East Gate :Frye :Hey, hold up. :You've gone on missions with Phog before, right? How, uh... :How was he? :Cross :Choice A — Praise: Tell Frye that Phog performed excellently. :Choice B — Chuckle: Tell Frye that Phog is...unique, but that it is part of his charm. :Choice C — Criticize: Bluntly tell Frye that Phog was difficult to work with. :Frye :I see... :Hmm... :He seems cold. Like he can't be bothered to defend his own flesh and blood. :He's always off in his own little world. Creeps me out. :I never have any clue what he's thinking. :Cross :Choice A — Argue: Tell Frye what Phog told you about their father. ::Frye ::...Dad stayed on Earth because he wanted to? ::Heh. What a load of crap. ::Preserving human life was everything to him! ::What better way to do that than by signing up for the Whale? ::He'd never turn that down! Not in a million years! :Cross :Choice B — Listen: Hear Frye out. ::Frye ::He's always been the genius type. Pulls off ridiculous stuff like it's nothing. ::But I can't accept him. I can't love someone who doesn't value his own father's life. :Frye :Sorry. Anyway, back to the mission. :Jobs like this, I just want to get 'em done and hit the diner. :You know, kick back a cold one. Or 20! Scene 3: Bedrock Hold :Frye :Targets eliminated. That's a wrap, folks. :That was way easier than I thought. :All this talk of a massive Ganglion force had me pumped, but pffft! This was nothing. :Guess I'll just burn through my leftover energy at the diner. :You ready to party? :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Tell Frye that you're up for anything. ::Frye ::That's what I like to hear. :Cross :Choice B — Decline: Say that you're worried about the others. ::Frye ::Aw, come one. They're fine. We had the dangerous mission, remember? :Frye :...What?! :The perimeter's broken? The Ganglion are surging towards New LA? :Dammit, we gotta go! :You better be in once piece, Phog... Scene 4: East Gate Plain :Frye :Phog! You okay? :Phog :F-Frye...? :Nnngh... :I... I'll live. :We held them till the 12th wave... Then it all fell apart... :Frye :It's amazing you made it that long. :Phog :We h-had to... This is...our home... :Frye :We'll take care of this. You just hang on! :Phog :Right... :You ready? We're not letting this city fall! :Cross :Choice A — Nod: Confirm that you're ready to go. Scene 5: East Gate Plain :Frye :I think we're through the worst of it. :Hang in there, Phog. Help's coming. :Phog :Thank you. Both of you. I'm really glad to see you safe. :Frye :Man, Phog, I'm sorry. I really had you wrong these last few years. :Phog :I was a little surprised you came running here. :Frye :Hey, you're blood! Only damn family I got left. :You keep family safe, whatever it takes. Same as you did for New LA. :Phog :Frye... Can I tell you something? :Frye :Anything—AFTER we get you checked out. :Phog :No, I want to say this now. :Dad said an old man like him had no place taking some kid's spot on the Whale. :He sacrificed himself so others could live. :Frye :...Yeah, of course he did. Goddamn old fool. :I never stopped to think of it like that. :Never thought about how dying can sometimes save someone else. :In my head, saving lives was all about fighting on the front lines. :Phog :Sounds like you. :Frye :More like you! At least today. :Phog :Dad would've fought for the city, too. He'd be a heap of bruises like you are. :Frye :I thought you were cold, but you've got Dad's fire. Maybe more than me, even. :I'm sorry I didn't see that, Bro. :Phog :Frye, I... :Look, please don't apologize. I just want things to be like they were. :Frye :Heh. Then what say we hit the diner for a few after-work rounds? :Phog :Perfect. I could tip back a gallon of milk right about now! :Which is still gross, by the way. :Frye :You're coming too, right? :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Say that you wouldn't miss it. ::Frye ::We've got years of history to catch up on. Let's party till dawn! :Cross :Choice B — Decline: Give the brothers some time to catch up. ::Frye ::Aw, don't be like that. You're practically family at this point! :Phog :I'd like you there, actually. :Once Frye gets spun up, he starts rambling—I could use a translator. :Frye :Hey, watch it, buddy! Phog's route :Cross :Choice B — Defend: Stay behind and guard the city with Phog. :Phog :I appreciate the help. :Walter :Agreed. Together you should be more than enough. :Everyone else will join Frye on the strike team. :I'll begin the briefing. :Frye, you and the strike team will take out as much of their force as you can. :Frye :Roger that. :Walter :Phog, you'll assemble your team outside the east gate. :Frye :But sir, Bedrock Hold is to the west. :Walter :Right, and you'll be keeping them busy on that side. :However, the Ganglion forces in the east will likely head west once the attack starts. :Phog :...Taking them right to New LA's doorstep. :Walter :Exactly. So we need to be ready. :We may still need to call you back from the hold, but this will buy us time. :Frye :Keeping one step ahead. I like it! :Phog :But if reinforcements did slip past and you were caught between— :Walter :Our intelligence suggests that such a possibility is almost nil. :Phog :Understood. Still, be careful out there, brother. Scene 2: East Gate :Phog :Stay safe, Frye... :Cross :Choice A — Query: Ask Phog if he is worried about the mission. ::Phog ::No, though I appreciate the concern. ::I'm confident we can keep the city safe. ::All the jobs we've done together have given me some much-needed experience. ::But... ::I AM worried about my brother. I've got a...bad feeling. :Cross :Choice B — Sympathize: Tell Phog you're sorry he and Frye still are not on good terms. ::Phog ::I'm used to it by now. ::But I'm a little worried for him this time. I've just got a...bad feeling. :Phog :Still, I don't suppose worrying will do any good. :The mission's started, and I have to focus on my role. :Let's go report to Walter outside of the east gate. Scene 3: East Gate Plain :Walter :So then. :All ready to begin? :Cross :Choice A — Affirm: Say that you were born ready. :Walter :Good. :Frye and his team have breached Bedrock Hold. :We succeeded in catching the Ganglion off guard, and their ranks are a mess. :They haven't managed much of a counteroffensive, which is good news for us. :However, the other force we were worried about is already on the move. :They'll be here any minute. :Your job is to make them regret that. Show them that the Ganglion are outmatched here! :Any questions, Phog? :Phog :No, sir. :We'll hold that line. Scene 4: East Gate Plain :Phog :Looks like that's the last of them. :I'm glad I had you here with me. :Honestly, I'd never have received a mission like this if not for you. :I'm thankful for all the work we've done together. :Cross :Choice A — Downplay: Tell Phog that he got where he is through his own efforts. ::Phog ::Maybe so, but still... ::It was you who pulled that out of me. :Cross :Choice B — Brag: Remind Phog how awesome your advice is. ::Phog ::Heh. You and my brother have the same sense of humor. :Phog :Wh-what...? :Frye sent a distress signal! :We have to help him! :...Okay. :Part of the Ganglion's eastern force diverted to Bedrock Hold. Frye is pinned down! :We need to get there ASAP! :Come on, Bro. Hold on... Scene 5: Bedrock Hold :Phog :Frye! :Frye :Phog! You came to help me?! :Phog :Are you all right? What about the others? :Frye :Ngh... I bought time while they escaped. :Phog :You fought here alone Are you insane?! :Frye :Heh... Maybe so. :I'm spent, though. Sorry, but...the rest is on you. :Phog :I've got it, Frye. :We need to secure the area and take out any Ganglion forces. :Once it's safe, we'll extract Frye to New LA. Scene 6: Bedrock Hold :Phog :How are you feeling? :Frye :Better. Resting helped a lot. :Heh. Since when do you fight like that? :Phog :I've been getting stronger. :Frye :I can see that. :Hey, you had something to tell me, right? :Well, I'm ready to hear it. Whatever it is, no more running. :Phog :No. We need to get you back to the city first. :Frye :Ah, I'm fine. It'll take more than this to kill me. :Phog :But... :Frye :Come on, out with it. :Phog :Dad said an old man like him had no place taking a spot on the White Whale. :He sacrificed himself so others could live, and he had no regrets at all. :It hurt me to leave him behind, Frye, but I tried my best to accept it. :Frye :I see. I guess you've granted his wish. :Phog :I try to do so every day. :Frye :All right. I think I get it now... :Sorry, Phog. I'm just one rash decision after the next. :Phog :No. :You're just how you should be—bold, decisive, rash, and all the rest. :Dad and I wouldn't want you any other way. :Frye :Well, that's good, because I don't think I can change! :Guess I should thank you, too. :Cross :Choice A — Nod: Say that you just did what any friend would do. ::Frye ::And we're a damned sight luckier for it. ::Phog ::Absolutely. You're a true friend. ::I'd love to team up with both of you next time. ::Frye ::Now you're talking! Whatever we're up against doesn't stand a chance. :Cross :Choice B — Mooch: Tell Frye that he can pay you back with drinks. ::Frye ::I like the way you think. ::Phog? Before you haul me to the sawbones, we're stopping by the diner! ::This body'll keep for a couple rounds. ::Phog ::Ha! You know you've never gone just a couple of rounds! ::Frye ::Yeesh, I forgot what a nag you are... Category:Blog posts